


Certainty

by EmptyTruth



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyTruth/pseuds/EmptyTruth
Summary: 标题：Certainty 确信无疑概要：克拉克忽然听到了孤岛深处传来的声音，为了以防万一是迷失的落难者，他决定一探究竟。配对：Damian/Clark分级：PG-13警告：ABO，Alpha!Damian，Omega!Clark注明1：ABO有二设，Alpha同样可以标记Beta，而Beta和Omega可互相标记，三种性征在出生时便已确认。注明2: 这篇归属于独立世界背景Earth-793，为[Certainty]系列第一篇。故事开始时Damian已经16岁，刚好符合法律里Alpha和Beta们可正式标记他们配偶的最低年龄。





	Certainty

 

**Certainity**

**确信无疑**

 

_“致这些从不会轻易放弃的强大灵魂，因为他们共同面对的是世界上最艰巨的挑战之一。”_

_\--- Anonymous_   
  


 

克拉克收回他打量这里的视线，开凿声一成不变地从前方年代久远的石壁中迸裂而出。些许灰尘因此舞动着，碎石掉落在地板上。阴冷暗淡的环境毫无舒适可言，但没人在乎这些。

“看起来距离‘收工’还有一段时间。”超人对前方的那个背影开口。他抱起手臂悬空在深渊外侧，猜想着从几分钟前开始他的出现对另一人来讲是否只是个毫无必要的打扰。

罗宾不受影响地开始回话，没有停下手头的任务。“我的耐心足以接受。只要这确实能给我想要的。”

“我相信这个。”克拉克说，“但实际上如果你肯满足我的好奇——你究竟在找什么，达米安？”

出于整体考虑他问询道，并希望起码那不会是什么歪门邪道。尽管他了解罗宾一直都很擅长解决——或运用它们。但克拉克不会强行介入那些只和个人有关的事情。

这次年轻人将他黑色的折叠开凿器抵到地面上，罗宾直起身，一如既往锐利的白色目镜看向他，但克拉克可以注意对方正扯着一个十分达米安的假笑。

“来个一换一，超人。你怎么找到这地方的？——我可不信克拉克·肯特刚好就在这儿度假。”

“确实没有。一小时前我还正在太平洋某处。但我听到了——”

他暂停，试着找个更合适的描述。“直觉告诉我这里有些情况发生。而我决定亲自勘察。”

达米安看上去就像他显然对此有些头绪——却并没有打算告诉克拉克的意图。为此年长者挑高一边的眉。

“你会知道我在找什么的。现在你能放心的是——并非某种邪恶得足以毁灭世界或任何这一类的东西。”

“哦，”而在超人正要接受的前一秒罗宾又坏笑地补充，“虽然我以前也不是没干过。”

钢铁之子摇摇头，他看向男孩前方深色的石碑，上面密密麻麻地雕刻了一些封尘的古咒。罗宾的披风也许更早前便被抛到了一边，那个年轻Alpha显然这之前已经跋涉穿越过某些无人知晓的险恶地带，最终他的目标就是这座峡谷深处的古代秘城。不久前克拉克沿着他的踪迹，把那些被破坏的致命陷阱尽收眼底，当他无声地漂浮进这个只由几束蓝色火焰照明的洞穴，深渊的中央有一条狭窄的过道。而罗宾就站在那里，破坏着前方的巨大石碑。

“如果你不打算离开，”达米安已经继续他中断的动作，“我想我们应该找点乐子。或者——你宁肯沉默度过接下来监督我搞出什么邪恶计划的时间？”

“我在考虑最 **妥当** 的方法。”克拉克回答，略过达米安第一句的调侃。

男孩对此发出低声的轻笑，像是在暗示他知道克拉克会有的反应。而这个场景重新隐晦提醒了几个星期前，克拉克·肯特曾乘坐游轮参加韦恩集团慈善宴会的那晚。

超人不常叹气，这甚至还是种保守的说辞。但作为一名全然人类身份的日报记者，当他在露台帷幔后被稀少露面的小韦恩先生礼貌又不容其脱身地截住，达米安将他的手执于面前，年轻Alpha那双冷绿色的锐利双眼盯视他戴着厚框眼镜的面孔，让勾着弧度的吻坚定地印上他的指背——克拉克几乎因骤然升起的讶异和混乱叹气。

“我们——” “这关系确实稍复杂。” “你是——” “你认识十几年同事的儿子。”

“但听我说，”那时最终达米安不给年长者想提出异议的机会，“这甚至挡不住一只蚂蚁想爬树。我知道你远比看起来思想要前卫多了——我指起码处理人类关系上面。所以至少给我个机会？”

克拉克无法跟“至少”争论，他甚至没有合适的理由将法律规定年龄限制加入他们的谈话——尽管他的Alpha追求者半个月前才满了条件。他清楚达米安现身以来都是历任罗宾中最不同的一个。十岁的小Alpha时刻都带着骨子里的狠劲儿，夜翼曾开玩笑地和他说过罗宾的邪恶气势有时甚比他们反派明显。克拉克第一次和他碰面时，仍记得那男孩站在对面眯起眼睛毫无畏惧地打量他，直白地彰显怀疑。

“所以，呃——上周四克拉克·肯特在现场报道中遇到突发事件而被踩坏的眼镜？”他们那晚在露台上继续道。

“我确定送至工作桌上的那副和之前的一模一样。”

“真的世事难料。我现在仍记得你刚和我碰面时是什么样的，”克拉克微微蹙着眉说，“——就好像我对你来说只是个毫无信任可讲的，危险又不稳定的阴谋论。”

“确实。”达米安却直接说，“正因如此那之后我才决定进一步去明确你 **究竟是谁** 。”

在他们的关系真正转变为“友好”之前，两年间几次偶然的合作和罗宾时不时来瞭望塔的机会显然某种程度上促进了他们的交流。克拉克从不会强求得到达米安的认可，但他亦不会刻意避讳与对方碰面。

进行沟通可是所有人进一步互相了解的必要方式。这对超人和罗宾也不例外。

“从什么时候开始的？”

而此时此刻——在这个除他们外再无他人的古城中克拉克决定开口问询，以一种忖度客观的态度。而达米安固然清楚对方在指什么。

“两年前。”罗宾回答得干脆。“曾深感困惑的可不止你一个。”

“听上去没过多久你便立刻就想通了。”

达米安转回头，轻扯着一个克拉克熟悉的坏笑。

“克拉克·肯特是超人，是记者，是来自堪萨斯的农夫，也是那个后来让我参观孤寂堡垒的卡尔·艾尔。既然我确认自己不是中了魔咒就没必要对已发生的事实一概否认。那很蠢。且我喜欢挑战性——但在这件事上充满挑战并不是重点。以防万一你以为我只是想找乐子才瞄准了你。”

一个狠准的最后一击打裂了石碑底端中央。“以及，”罗宾继续，蹲立在原位伸手探进那个被开凿而出的凹槽。

“无论其他人到底都如何看待你的，神明，救世主——再或不可信任的外星人这之类的。我毫不在乎，你懂吗？我只想让那个随着这几年对我来说越来越意义重大的Omega不把他对所有人的一视同仁也用我身上。所以两个星期后，你考虑得如何了？”

罗宾取出了一个沉甸甸的石盒，克拉克仍在安静忖度着。年轻人看向他。他究竟是如何做到对太多事情都可保持一个宽容认真而又从不会过度忍让的沉稳心态的？但那亦是让太多人都敬仰的一点。一个拥有毁灭一个国家，甚至是一颗星球力量的所有者，从难以被世人接受，遭到数不清的质疑和警惕，最终又通过给予这个世界具有牺牲意味①的善意令世人认可。

达米安扔给他的难题与一切超人面对过的险恶复杂相比似乎可变得如此微不足道。只要一个简单的否决，红蓝相间的氪星人就可轻松无阻地从这里飞离。罗宾从石盒拿出了他六天来 **无论如何** 也要找到的目标，那颗无色蓝宝石清澈又仿若积淀着沉睡千年的冰冷和神秘。年轻Alpha把它拿在手中端详着，终于他听见年长者再次开口。

“现在的情况是，”超人说，“我想无论我们讨论什么问题最终都会归于同一个核心——没人可预测或保证这段关系的成功。所以如果你真的想尝试的话，”

克拉克在半空中因斟酌词句而叠起双臂，他确认着继续说道，“我希望这听上去不是刻意的苛求，但我确实认为最困难的是你能否共同和我承担 **超人** 的世界②——而实际上这是我与任何可能共度一生的伴侣都要面对的问题。”

他从空中向年轻人的方向飘近，披风掠过空气来到罗宾身旁。那阵清新的，温和而不乏强韧感的气息被达米安敏锐捕捉到。他熟知它独属于超人，仅属于克拉克·肯特。当距离更适合谈话后年长者重新看着他。

“虽然我认为你比任何同龄人都要成熟很多这点可省去不少困扰，像是我比你年长好多岁可能会造成的认知差异。除此外即是毫无疑问……你很优秀，达米安。不管单从个人实力——还是以主流的择偶标准来讲。平等思考我同样不会继续刻意杜绝你的一切，”克拉克慢慢说，“但我仍希望最终我们选择了真正合适彼此的方式，无论那是怎样的。”

“这点我赞同。”

片刻后罗宾开口，尽管他的表情被多米诺面具遮盖，克拉克知道那份理智清晰的坚定就刻在他的声音里。

“放心，你刚刚说的那些我之前同样考虑得够彻底了。”

克拉克稍微惊讶但明白这也许就是达米安一直以来都很特殊的地方。对方在他重新开口前又继续，“而且我还找到了这个，”

罗宾向前将手中的物体递给在无尽深渊上方漂浮着的超人。年轻Alpha闻起来就像燃烧的火焰和隐忍的雪松，已经过压抑的信息素仍会向周围人传递着侵略性和无所畏惧。它们扫过克拉克的感官，超人慢慢将那颗无色宝石接过。

“是什么让它对你来讲这么特殊？”克拉克打量过后抬头问道，它看起来和任何相同种类宝石相比都无太多差别，而自克拉克拿在手中的一刻便开始自体发热。它刚才有在达米安的手中发生过任何变化吗？

“据说这颗宝石千年前曾封存着‘洛可之心’③，而长话短说，”罗宾耸肩，但他在克拉克看来带有标志性恶质又全然自信的笑容扯高了嘴角。

“——仪式开始后我可真正字面意义上时刻想着我的Omega才能找到它，如果你有察觉到上面魔法的限制，它们会让不合格的人迷失方向。但我的本意不是再用它证明什么④，因为根本 **用不到** 。几千年来世人保存它的地方传言只更换了三次，是时候再从现代搬个家了——但这得在我从它身上‘借点’东西之后。”

超人放弃了提醒罗宾严格来讲那位Omega还不属于任何一人；达米安根本不在乎。但无论如何，所有这一切都在表露达米安的感情是全然认真，向往，而又毫不迟疑退却的。与此同时他甚至亦接受克拉克认为最终关系如何不该勉强双方的提议。

克拉克试着说些什么，到了这一步——他真的要被年轻人从头到尾都似是直接从心底燃烧出般的言行打动了——老天，诚实来讲也许他还有点字面意义上的面孔发烫。而当他穿着制服时这种事发生的几率可真的不高。

"不过我做这些可不是只为了听到感激的话。"罗宾在这时又插了句，“以防你张口就是这个。所有那些——我干只是因为 **我想** 。”达米安耸肩，“要是这能让你少点尴尬？”

“这不是会令人产生羞愧的事。”超人从半空中放下手臂看着他，“客观来讲——我甚至欣赏你肯为一人做到这样的程度，达米安。”

他温和地将手中已产生变化的晶体递换给罗宾，年轻人低头看向那只手，接着，他再次抬头——达米安拽住了超人的披风将他从上方拖进了自己的范围。

克拉克的惊讶在年轻Alpha用手臂圈紧他的腰并让一个隔着面具的吻印上他的唇时逐步趋于平静。年长者接受了这个吻，并伸手回抱这个坚毅果敢的男孩。达米安已经长得很高了，甚至也更强壮了不止一圈儿。他可以透过接触的手臂切实感受到。产生变化的地方不仅如此，罗宾年少时的莽撞随着时间逐步褪去，转化为依然勇敢无畏又不失谋略的熟稔——就连当把或许是地球上最强大的Omega(虽然大部分只有联盟成员才知晓)定为追求目标恐怕也对达米安来说没有什么绝对不可行的。而更何况年轻人亦抱着毫不虚假的真心实意。

达米安近距离嗅闻着对方仿佛夹带阳光气息的味道，内心深处刚烈的那面躁动起来，身上每一个细胞都开始想宣称这就是他真正想拥有想包揽于怀的。

“我不会忘了你已经认可我们能试行一段时间了。”

他们分开时罗宾稍微扯高嘴角，给了克拉克一个看起来痞坏又微妙彰显认真的咧嘴。“而我能证明一个地球人的耐到底多大，氪星人。”

“这样说可不太公平，”克拉克大声轻笑道，“我可是也会努力当个合格的约会对象。但我猜首先第一步——我得想办法不让蝙蝠侠太生气。拉奥啊，这听起来可不够现实。”

“就算他真会发火第一个找的也是我。因为他知道先开始的人绝对是我。”而达米安听起来毫不在意，他正专注于鼻子摩擦过克拉克的胸膛。“但蝙蝠侠会清楚这就是我的选择，不管怎样他至少又不属于思想守旧那类人。无关犯罪——他就根本不会管太多。”

“达米安，”

罗宾抬头，在面具下挑眉，“怎么了？”

“——我们才互当了五分钟的男友。”钢铁之子示意道，“现在会不会有点太快了，”

但年轻Alpha的手依然从他的后腰滑下去后就没有上来过。克拉克努力抑制着自己的Omega本能——他怎么能忘了即使过了Alpha法律要求罗宾也正是某种方面上精力旺盛的时候？

“可以把这当弥补之前的。”达米安却说，直到真正满意他的手才放开年长者。罗宾按了下腰带中的控制器。“我的一架飞机正在外面待命，尽管你一人也能飞回去，但不影响你选择和我一起走。”

“那么感谢你让我搭个顺风，达米安。”克拉克回答道，和年轻人走向另一边象征迷宫的多条通道的其中一条。他们一路上随意交谈着，话题从任务中亲身经历过的怪闻奇事跨越到义警之外的生活，甚至还包括了关于此刻和未来身高的比较。昏暗的路程中仿佛他们只剩下彼此的存在。

当光芒从远处的洞口透进，超人和罗宾重新站到了广袤的世界中。有那么一会儿克拉克感觉这就像是一个新的开始，路途也许藏满了他尚未有过经验的未知可能。达米安不曾犹豫地抓住了他的手，先一步踏上飞机迎接的升降板接着转身牵引年长者一同落步。

“来吧，”达米安说道，年轻人面具下方仍带着他充满个人风格的笑容，接着他单手摘掉面具，一双冰绿色锐利又那样确信无疑的眼睛和年长者对视。

“——一个‘新生活’的邀请。”

克拉克微笑了，给了达米安一个同样坚定的回握后踏上了飞机。

“我想我们都对此全然期待。”  
  


 

**End**

 

①牺牲

指毁灭日一战。

②世界

这里克拉克主要考虑的是“超人”已自愿担起了太多世界的重量，而又因为他是不可能抛掉能力范围之内的职责的，所以即便是伴侣也要做到认可接受这点或有能力干脆与他并肩作战。作为一个年轻并充满潜力的Alpha，达米安固然打算并肩站于他的Omega身旁。

③洛可之心 [Heart Of Lovk]

可视作克拉克在后来找到了相关于此的古老诗歌。洛可之心的魔石在随后的千年里被世人当做考验一方感情有多么强韧的代表物，当足够靠近，它会将你的心意传递给无论在多远外的所爱之人，反之若不够真挚则对方是丝毫不会感觉到的。

④不用证明

鉴于达米安本身就对自身的感情充满自信，所以罗宾一开始的目的最主要是想神不知鬼不觉地取它的一部分做钻戒，结果意料之外超人直接飞了过来。但达米安显然也满意这个结果。


End file.
